El mejor regalo Patroquiles omegaverse
by SofiaEsAbril
Summary: Te amo- Murmure en su hermoso cabello negro- Dioses, te amare hasta el último aliento de mi vida, incluso después Después de vivir ocho años luchando en el ejército Heleno, Aquiles se topa con un nuevo reto que puede costarle todo por lo que ha hecho, incluso su esperada inmortalidad. ¿Será capaz de dejar todo a un lado solo por amor?
1. Prólogo

«Te amo-- Murmure en su hermoso cabello negro-- Dioses, te amare hasta el último aliento de mi vida, incluso después»

Después de vivir ocho años luchando en el ejército Heleno, Aquiles se topa con un nuevo reto que puede costarle todo por lo que ha hecho, incluso su esperada inmortalidad. ¿Será capaz de dejar todo a un lado solo por amor?


	2. I

Desperté empapado en sudor, buscando desesperadamente a Aquiles. Al querer levantarme mis piernas flaquearon, me sentía extrañamente tembloroso y débil. Necesito a Aquiles, pensé.

Hice amago de salir de la tienda cuando sentí un extraño liquido bajando por mis piernas ¿que diablos pasaba conmigo? No solo era la necesidad de buscar al Pelida, si no el calor sofocante que se encontraba en la tienda, a cada segundo el calor se volvía más sofocante.

Rápidamente limpie la mojadura de mis piernas y me humedezco la cara para que se despejara un poco el sofoco que sentía y en esos momentos de claridad que me otorgó el sentirme fresco me di cuenta que el calor no provenía de la tienda, tenía fiebre.

Poco a poco las piezas se fueron uniendo en mi cabeza, el calor y la debilidad, la necesidad de Aquiles y el extraño líquido: Estaba en celo ¿como era eso posible? ¡Soy un beta!

El miedo callo cualquier otra cosa que sintiera en ese momento, pensar en la posibilidad de ser un omega me llenaba de terror; me apartaran de su lado, nuestra gente entregaba a los omegas como ofrendas al dios Apolo y no se conoce ningún caso que desafiara a los deseos del dios.

Me encogí en camastro de pieles, llorando desconsoladamente al saber que me separarían de él, ahora entendía el porque Tetis no me quería a su lado, porque el odio que profería hacia mí, no quería que su hijo resultara herido.

Me sentía peor con cada pensamiento, así como el calor del celo aumentaba y los dolores en mi vientre se hacían presentes, tenía un recuerdo muy borroso de como preparar un tónico para los dolores del celo que un dia nos enseño Quirón, pero sabía que era un riesgo salir a un campamento lleno de alfas.

Mi mente se lleno de cosas practicas que debia hacer aprendidas después de años en el pabellón de medicina, ayudando a las pobres omegas que hacía a Aquiles recoger en las driadas: colocar el pocillo de agua aun lado del camastro, tomar la tela de alguna túnica y empaparla para calmar los calores, cerrar la carpa de pieles para así evitar que cualquier olor saliera de aquí, así como para evitar que cualquier alfa que no fuera el ojiverde entrará.

Sabiendo lo que debía hacer me moví muy lentamente, dejando a un lado el llanto, apoyándome en una lanza del rubio para poder moverme sin caer, agradecia todavía tener un poco de lucidez y fuerza para hacer lo necesario para posponer mi fatídico destino, quería verlo una vez más, sin importar el dolor y la necesidad, tenia que ver a Aquiles por última vez. Hacer estas cosas me llevo mas de lo que comúnmente me tomaría hacerlas y al acabar mi cuerpo cayó rendido en el lecho de pieles, dejándome llevar en los malestares del celo.

Patroclo.

Esa única persona rondaba mi mente, sentía un malestar en mi pecho desde mediodía, como si me advirtiera algo, mi alfa estaba inquieto y desesperado, soltando pequeños quejidos al pensar en el castaño.

La batalla estaba apunto de acabar, se podía contemplar la aparición de las primeras estrellas en el firmamento, hice un pequeño movimiento con mi mano para clavar la lanza en el pecho de un alfa que venia hacia mi, volteandome antes de ver cómo la vida se escapaba de sus ojos. Tenía que salir de aquí y asegurarme de que Patroclo estuviera bien.

Cuando se retiraron las tropas troyanas y se reunieron los príncipes y reyes del ejército Heleno subi rapidamente a mi caballo acercándome a ellos, buscando la manera de hacer mas rapida nuestra partida.

Al llegar al campamento mirmidon el consejero Fénix se acercó a mí, moviéndose apresuradamente.

\-- ¡Señor Aquiles! Benditos sean los dioses que por fin ha llegado, sígame antes de que sea demasiado tarde.

La rapidez de su hablar solo me alerto más, agrandando el malestar de mi pecho, haciendo que caminara rápidamente hacia nuestra tienda.

\-- ¿Qué sucede? ¿Es Patroclo? ¿Le paso algo?

\-- Mi señor, me temo que si, no ha salido desde que usted partió y cuando fui a dejarle un poco de comida su tienda estaba completamente cerrada, incluso al intentar saber qué le sucedía me despidió de la zona de la tienda, pidiéndome que nadie se acercara, se ha comportado de los más inusual, no fue al pabellón de medicina y ni siquiera a salido como acostumbra con Briseida, temo que esté herido o enfermo.

Al escucharla última parte de su relato corrí hacia la cima de nuestro campamento, lugar donde se encontraba nuestro hogar desde hacía siete años. Estaba demasiado desesperado por saber que estaba mal con el que no me detuve a pensar el porqué actuaba así, lo único que necesitaba era estar con él y ayudarlo.

Recordar aquella profecía que me había dicho mi madre solo incrementa mi malestar En tres años morirá el mejor de los mirmidones Nunca me permití pensar que ese fuera mi Patroclo.

Al llegar a la entrada de la carpa me sorprendí de ver a Briseida ahí.

Nosotros no hablabamos mas que lo necesario, pues para ella era difícil conversar con quien devastó a su pueblo y para mi me era difícil porque pretendía a mi castaño, los celos cegaron cualquier intento de amistad. Solo hablabamos por él, sabíamos cuánto le complacía que lo hiciéramos y ninguno quería decepcionar.

\--No puedes entrar -- Su voz era firme y no tenía ninguna vacilación.

\--Tengo que verlo, si algo está mal con él tengo que hacer lo posible por ayudarlo.

\--No hay nada mal con Patroclo, pero no está en la mejor situación para que rondes a su alrededor.

\--Sea como sea tengo que asegurarme que esté bien.

La aparte de mi camino, ya que interfiere con la entrada de nuestra tienda; no entendía el porqué de su actitud, sabia que sentia algo por el moreno pero eso no me iba a apartar de su lado.

\--¡Espera, Aquiles!-- Ella me sujeto fuertemente del brazo, deteniendome una vez más-- No entres, te lo ruego; lo último que queremos los dos es que lo lastimes.

\--Briseida-- Mi tono era duro, aparte su agarre con una fuerte sacudida y la enfrente-- No entiendo de qué me hablas y no hay otra cosa que quiera más que verlo. Si esto es un estupida demostración de celos no estoy...

\--Esta en celo-- Interrumpió y el mundo dio una vuelta con sus palabras.

La irritación inundó mi cuerpo, era claro que mentía, Patroclo era un beta, ellos no entraban en celo y si él realmente estaba en celo era muy tardío. Muy pocos alfas entraban en celo tan avanzados de edad.

\--Si ese fuera el caso la que debería alejarse eres tu, no es muy buena idea tener a una omega rondando cerca de una alfa en celo.

\--Eso mismo espero evitar.

\--¿Qué?

\--Aquiles, Patroclo está en celo, si, pero es un omega.

Omega.

La palabra resonó en el silencio del claro, como si una deidad hubiera conspirado para que se clavara profundo en mi.

Él no podía ser un omega, era tan injusto y tan justo al mismo tiempo. Podía imaginarnos, ambos sentados en el fuego, con un pequeño con los cabellos rubios pero con sus ojos oscuros, podía ver la familia que podríamos formar. A él, con mi marca en su cuello, riendo y teniendo una vida feliz.

Pero al mismo tiempo podía ver todo lo malo que podría pasar, los otros reyes del ejercito apartando de mi lado a Patroclo, sufriendo su ausencia. También sabía que nunca regresaría a Ftia, que moriría en Troya y que era injusto todo lo que ellos habian esperado solo por prolongar mi vida ¿Cómo podría hacer que mi amado estuviera atado a mi lado si solo era cuestión de tiempo que yo me apartara del suyo?

Y aun sabiendo esto, quería todo con él, la vida larga y hermosa, con el reinando a mi lado. La espera ansiada de nuestro primogénito y la felicidad que nos traería. Todo aquello, todos los caminos me llevaban a Patroclo, él era mi regalo, no la divinidad.

\--Apártate Briseida-- Dije con resolución.

\--Pero...--Vaciló antes de volver a contestar-- Esta bien, alejaré a los demás durante su celo, pero solo por él. Tu no lo mereces.

Ignore su último comentario, caminando con inquietud hacia nuestro hogar. En cuestión de segundos me encontraba frente la puerta de la carpa, podía percibir un ligero aroma a madera saliendo de ella, alentandome a entrar.

Al ingresar a nuestro hogar el aire se atoro en mi garganta, no podia creer lo que veía y olía. Patroclo estaba recostado en el camastro de pieles lleno de sudor, se había desprendido de su túnica para empaparla de agua fría poniéndosela en la frente. El aroma a madera en el interior era aun mayor, desconcentrandome por completo.

Mio, mi omega. Gruñia mi alfa.

\--Patroclo.

Su nombre escapo de mi como un susurro y aun asi se escucho claramente en toda la tienda.

El castaño rapidamente abrio los ojos, mirándome al inicio con alegría y anhelo pero su mirada cambio a una de panico cuando tomó conciencia de la situación.

\--Aquiles, no deberias estar aqui, es...-- Se calló bruscamente encogiéndose sobre si mismo y soltando un quejido de dolor mientras el ambiente se llenaba aún más de sus feromonas.

Instintivamente me acerqué más a él, buscando una forma de aliviarlo. No importaba todo lo que yo quería hacerle, era más importante el bienestar de mi castaño.

\--Pat, amor ¿Que necesitas?--Pregunte mientras me sentaba en la cama de piles, intentando tocarlo pero sin lograrlo-- Yo no puedo hacer nada si tu no me dejas, estoy encadenado a ti y lo que quieras que yo haga lo haré.

Patroclo muy lentamente volteo a mirarme, interrogando con su mirada si realmente podía confiar.

\--Está bien --Murmura con su voz adolorida-- Necesito que te acuestes conmigo, y-yo no sé lo que me esta pasando... Bueno, yo se lo que me pasa y tengo tanto, tanto calor Aquiles; me duele mi cuerpo y no deja de salir ese liquido viscoso de mi. Solo se que tu aroma tranquiliza un poco los dolores, así que por favor déjame olerte más.

Soltó otro quejido al terminar, alarmando a mi alfa que rogaba que lo mordiera. Ignorando la necesidad de morderlo rápidamente me acomode detrás del mirmidon, envolviendolo en mis brazos mientras recargaba mi cabeza en el espacio de su cuello olfateando su delicioso aroma.

La necesidad de hacerlo mío era cada vez mayor, más aún al sentir la mojadura de la cama y el olor de las feromonas que soltaba inconscientemente, percibí el temblor en su cuerpo y como hervía en calor, era una completa tortura el no poder hacer nada más que abrazarlo mientras él sufría.

Pasaron lo que parecieron horas hasta que el castaño volvió a hablar.

\-- Aquiles...-- Se detuvo antes de continuar, considerando lo que iba a decir-- Aquiles ¿puedes retroceder un poco?

\--¿Por que?- Pregunte sumamente preocupado, si en algo estábamos de acuerdo mi alfa y yo en estos momentos era que queríamos su bienestar antes que cualquier cosa- Si te molesta la forma en la que estamos acostados puedo...

\-- No, no me molesta- Me interrumpió- Pero, humm, creo que tu cuerpo está reaccionando a los olores del celo.

\--Oh.

Un rubor cubrió mis mejillas, había estado tan disperso por sentir su aroma tan cercano que no me daba cuenta de lo mucho que me atraía. Nunca habíamos estado en esta situación antes, era tan nuevo e íntimo que tenía miedo de hacer cualquier movimiento.

Moví las caderas hacia atrás, alejándome de su cuerpo pero manteniendo mis brazos colgando a los lados de su cadera para que siguiera sintiendo mi calor y aroma. Estaba ridículamente agradecido de que en estos momentos él no pudiera verme a la cara.

Escuche como el castaño suspiró entrecortadamente soltando pequeños gemidos de dolor cada poco tiempo. Sabía que el celo de un omega era más doloroso y largo que el de un alfa, incluso muchos de ellos se llegaban a hacer daño al no soportar el calor y la necesidad. Temía que Patroclo sufriera y yo no pudiera hacer nada por el.

Guardamos silencio una vez más, siendo este interrumpido por los quejidos del omega. Parecía que cada vez empeoraba más la situación del de los ojos oscuros, soltaba lamentos y jadeos más altos, así como los temblores de su cuerpo aumentaban. Maldición, tenía que hacer algo más. Pensé en muchas formas de ayudarlo, pero todas mis conclusiones me llevaban al mismo lugar, al final esta era la única solución en la que podía pensar.

\--Amor...--Llame, acercándome al omega, girando su cuerpo para que pudiera verme mientras hablaba. Tenia la frente cubierta de pequeñas gotas de sudor, sus mejillas estaban tan sonrojadas que se alcanzaban a percibir en su morena piel; sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas no derramadas, era doloroso ver el estado en el que se encontraba.-- Amor, tienes que dejarme hacer algo más que abrazarte, es horrible no poder hacer nada mientras tu sufres. Si tu estubieras en mi situación harías todo lo posible para ayudarme, dejame hacer algo más para ayudarte.

Sus ojos tan oscuros parpadearon rápidamente, provocando que pequeñas lágrimas se escurrieran por sus mejillas que rápidamente quite. Estaba pensando en lo que le dije, podía ver la confusión que sentía, el miedo y la ansiedad; de una u otra forma llegará a la misma resolución que yo, pero tenía que hacerlo él solo.

\--Aquiles, n-no podemos,--Su voz salió como un murmullo adolorido, empañada de pena y tristeza-- Serás castigado por los dioses, tu gloria se manchara por esto, no puedo dejar que lo hagas.

\--¡No me importa lo que le pase a mi gloria!--Exclamé completamente frustrado, acercandome mas a el mientras acariciaba dulcemente su mejilla--Fui castigado lo suficiente con aquella profecía y he luchado tanto tiempo en este ejército que sin importar si sea para bien o para mal me recordaran. No te preocupes por ello, lo único que quiero es a ti.

Lo mire fijamente, abrazándome más a él. Esperaba que mis ojos reflejaran mi determinación.

El moreno fijó su vista en mi. Tenia el pelo empapado, su cuerpo estaba cubierto por una ligera capa de sudor, que lejos de provocar desagrado en mi me animaba a acercarme más y oler aún más su aroma.

\--Esta bien--Contestó con resolución, viéndose seguro con las palabras que diria-- Te necesito Aquiles.

Sus palabras evocaron un sentimiento nuevo en mi, algo mas alla del amor que sentía hacia él, algo más que la necesidad, un punto de no retorno que quería pasar. Lentamente acerque mi rostro al suyo, rozando ligeramente sus labios con los míos, provocando un estremecimiento que recorrió cada parte de mi ser, él era tan dulce. Patroclo suspiro, acercándose más a mi y besandome con mayor intensidad.

Tenia que tranquilizarme y controlarme, estaba tan ansioso por tenerlo más cerca, pero sabía que no tenía que ser brusco con el, quería que disfrutara de su primer celo, que se olvidara del dolor y del calor.

Mis manos recorrieron su torso hasta sus caderas muy lentamente, provocando un estremecimiento y un jadeo por parte del omega. Empuje su cuerpo más cerca del mío, quería sentir cada parte de él, mi alfa gruñia el fin en paz. Tranquilo recorrí su vientre con una de mis manos, traze un suave camino en su torso hasta llegar a sus tetillas, deteniendome para pellizcarle y masajearlas, logrando sacar los primeros gemidos de placer del omega.

Por los dioses. Nunca había escuchado un sonido tan hermoso, tan erótico y tan perfecto. Tenia escuchar más sonidos de esos.

En un movimiento rápido acerque mis labios a sus pezones, delineando el contorno y succionandolos, mis manos moviéndose instintivamente a su trasero para apretarlo con necesidad , el deseo nublaba mi mente y mis acciones.

Mi omega bajo sus manos a mis hombros, sosteniendose de ellos. Mecía sus caderas de forma rítmica contra mi, de vez en vez soltaba un sonido de necesidad que rápidamente callaba con un beso. Sus manos trazaron caminos viejos pero siempre nuevos, toco mi torso con suma delicadeza y dedos temblorosos, acaricio mi vientre deslizando sus manos hasta llegar a mi creciente erección, mierda.

\--Amor --Susurre con mi voz ronca por el deseo, separandome de sus labios-- Pat, para.

Apartó sus manos de mi como si quemara. Levantó sus rostro sonrojado para verme confuso y dolido.

\--¿Hice algo mal? -- Preguntó en un lamento, rompiendo mi corazón en pedazos con ese simple sonido.

\--No, no amor, para nada.-- Contesté rápidamente, besando sus labios ligeramente-- Solo que tengo que tranquilizarme un poco, no quiero lastimarte cariño.

\--No te contengas, no es necesario que seas delicado, te necesito. Esto va a ser perfecto simplemente porque es contigo.-- Y me beso.

Me beso con deseo, recostandose encima de mi, las palmas de sus manos a cada lado de mi cabeza, sosteniéndose con ellas, empujándome contra la cama. Envolví sus caderas con mis manos, rodando en el camastro hasta quedar con él debajo de mi. Mis labios continuaron con su viaje por su cuerpo, besando y succionando todo lo que podía. Cuando llegue a su vientre, lo mire fijamente a la cara, sonriéndole maliciosamente antes de cubrir con mi boca su erección.

Patroclo soltó un grave gruñido, arqueando su espalda y sosteniendose fuerte del camastro. Sus gemidos, gruñidos y pequeños gritos ahogados iban en aumento con cada succión y lamida que daba. Podía oler más intensamente sus feromonas, cada segundo que pasaba la tienda se llenaba mas de nuestros aromas, madera y océano.

Moví mis labios más abajo, al lugar que cada vez más húmedo se ponía. Esto era completamente nuevo para ambos pero lo deseaba tanto que en un instante de valentía lami aquel lugar al que nunca me había acercado.

\--AHH.

Escuchar el grito de Patroclo me alentó a lamerlo una vez más, sabía tan bien, era tan excitante estar haciendo esto con el, saber que era la primera persona en estar con él de esta forma, provocó que quisiera hacerlo una y otra y otra vez. No solo quería ser el primero quería ser el último y el único que estuviera entre sus piernas.

Sus piernas temblaban como el resto de su cuerpo, tenía los ojos cerrados, sus manos apretadas en puños y sus dientes mordiendo sus labios en un fallido intento de contener los gemidos. Sabía que estaba próximo al orgasmo, así que introduje mi lengua en el y mis manos masajearon su erección, logrando que en segundos se corriera con un grito de placer absoluto.

Rápidamente me moví a sus labios, besandolos con anhelo antes de colocar mi cara en el espacio entre su cuello, mordiendolo, marcándolo como mío. Mis dientes, se clavaron en su tersa piel, llenándome con el sabor de su sangre.

La sensaciones que le siguieron fueron tan indescriptibles, mi corazon latio a una velocidad mucho mayor, sentía emociones nuevas, completamente ajenas a mi, un amor tan intenso que sentía que mi corazón se desbordaba de el, era tan abrumadora la sensación que algunas lágrimas se escaparon de mis mejillas. Pero por fin me sentía completo, me sentía en casa. Como si siempre hubiera estado dividido y hasta ahora descubriera lo solo que estaba.

Patroclo era eso que yo busca, lo ya habia encontrado pero que no era mío. Por fin éramos uno.


	3. II

\--Despierta-- Unos pequeños besos en mi cuello interrumpieron mi sueño, sentía unos brazos acariciando mi cadera suavemente así como el calor que irradiaba su cuerpo pegado al mío. Sentía un pequeño malestar en el cuello, sabía muy bien que el dolor era normal después de la mordida pero era demasiado incomodo, mas de lo que hubiera imaginado que dolería. Pero el dolor era insignificante a lado de la felicidad que sentía en ese momento, por fin era parte de Aquiles, ese pequeño malestar que ni siquiera sabia que tenia desapareció por completo, dando paso a una alegría tan inmensa, que opacaba todo tipo de dolor.-- Despierta, Patroclo.

Pa-tro-clo. Nunca había dicho mi nombre como los demás, como si quisiera escupirla, siempre con suavidad y con amor, mi Aquiles siempre fue la única persona que tenía en este mundo, lo único que importaba. Y ahora éramos uno, él era mío, por fin era mío.

\--Callate Aquiles, quiero dormir-- Contesté moviendo mi cuerpo para que quedara recostado boca abajo y con una sonrisa en mi rostro incapaz de ocultar. De inmediato sentí su cuerpo encima mio, repartiendo más besos y lametones en la marca aún abierta que tenía.

\--Patroclo despierta-- Susurró en mi oreja, enviando una oleada de calor por todo mi cuerpo-- Vamos, tienes que levantarte a comer antes de que tu celo vuelva.

Un quejido bajo salió de mi garganta en protesta cuando Aquiles bajó de mi, dándome vuelta de nuevo y besando suavemente mis labios. Sentía su hermosos cabello rubio cayendo alrededor de mi cara, y provocándome una risa suave.

\--Está bien, está bien-- Murmuró abriendo mis ojos para verlo. Lo amaba, lo amaba demasiado, tanto que sentía que me asfixiaba con todo lo que me gustaría decirle-- Baja de mi, quieres que coma algo pero no me dejas mover.

Con un movimiento tan elegante y rápido como solo su divinidad podía hacerlo bajo de mi, cargándome al momento hacia la zona en la que comíamos y dejándome sentado en su regazo frente de diferentes frutos, bebidas, queso y algún guiso para que nos alimentáramos. Una carcajada se escapó de mis labios al ver tanta comida frente a nosotros, era más de la que ambos comeríamos y mi alfa lo sabia.

\--Eso es-- Hablo mientras se estiraba sin bajarme de su regazo por uno de los quesos que estaban cerca y ofreciéndomelo de su mano para que comiera, sabia que estaria muy protector después de la mordida, sería un milagro que se apartara de mí en los siguientes días-- Así está mejor. Mi omega sentado en mis piernas mientras lo alimento como debe de ser.

Quite el queso de su mano y lo inicie a comer ignorado el ligero gesto de decepción que tenía en la cara. No me había percatado que tenía tanta hambre hasta que di el primer mordisco al queso, terminándolo tan rápido que se me hacia sorprendente. Agarre el racimo de uvas más cercano y me apresure a comerlo, solo que procurando tener más calma al ingerirlo, no quería a un alfa alterado durante mi celo.

\-- Tu también tienes que comer, mi alfa-- Dije, moviéndome en su regazo para poder estar sentado frente de él y ofrecerle un par de uvas. GRacias al lazo me daba cuenta de estos pequeños detalles, cuando él tenía hambre, la felicidad inigualable que sentía y el amor que profesaba hacia a mi. Ere el omega más afortunado que pudo existir, tenia a Aquiles y es lo único que importaba.

La pequeña carpa estaba llena de nuestros aromas, una mezcla tan sublime y hermosa. Se respiraba la felicidad, el amor y el anhelo que nos teníamos, junto con los restos del olor de mi celo.

La comida fue muy divertida, el pelida de vez en vez me daba comida en la boca, así como yo a él, comentamos entre risas los chismes del campamento, además todo aquello que no habíamos hecho antes, como las pequeñas mordidas hacia mi cuello o las veces que yo lo cubría de mi aroma. Nuestra vida iba a ser así de ahora en adelante. Una vida larga y tranquila con mi amor, con el Aristos Achion.

\--¿Dónde está Aquiles?

La voz potente que es escuchó en aquel prado despertó a Briseida, que rápidamente se enderezó y vio al alfa que tenía frente a ella, la barba y la gran cicatriz a un lado de su pierna. Sin lugar a dudas aquel alfa era Odiseo, el favorito de Atenea.

\--Él pidió que no fuera molestado.-- Contestó la omega si un ápice de duda o miedo frente al imponente alfa.

Aquel alfa desprendía un olor muy fuerte, tenía una mirada muy determinada y perspicaz, también portaba una sonrisa muy fácil, de la cual la troyana desconfiaba.

\--Muy bien-- Murmuró el itacense-- Entonces puedo hablar con su compañero de armas, Patroclo.

Briseida se tenso al escuchar el nombre de su amado, estaba intentando controlar sus hormonas y no dejar salir el olor del pánico que crecía en ella al darse cuenta que no había estado vigilando como debería. Mentiría si era necesario, lo haría por él.

\--Se encuentra indispuesto, mi señor. Pero, si es muy necesario puedo llamarlo.

La sonrisa del griego no se hizo esperar mientras escuchaba lo que decía la omega notando levemente su agitación.

\--No, no es necesario-- Inclinó la cabeza en dirección a la pequeña morena con disposición a irse cuando la dirección del viento cambio, trayendo consigo el aroma de un omega, un omega en celo.

La cara de la cautiva de guerra palideció en cuanto vio la aún más amplia sonrisa que profirió el príncipe al oler lo que provenía de la pequeña tienda a sus espaldas. Odiseo inició su marcha para irse justo como si no hubiera dado cuenta de aquel efluvio, cuando hablo claro y sin titubeos, asustando a un mas a la morena.

\--Me harias un gran favor si le entregas felicitaciones de mi parte a el príncipe Aquiles y a Patroclo, junto con mis deseos de que pasen un maravilloso celo juntos y que sean bendecidos con un cachorro.

La últimas palabras desestabilizaron a la cautiva, dejando un sentimiento de pesar en ella. Le había fallado, le habíafallado a la únicapersona que la necesitaba,la persona que amaba.

\--Dioses-- La voz de Patroclo salió casi en un grito cuando introduje dos de mis dedos en él.

El calor y la necesidad del celo había vuelto nada más termino de comer. La tienda estaba llena del olor de sus feromonas, las mías y de nuestro deseo. El lecho donde ya hacíamos estaba lleno de los fluidos del omega, haciendo que mi excitación incrementara a cada respiración que pasaba.

Moví con intensidad los dedos dentro de mi omega, provocando en él una retahíla de gemidos y frases incongruentes. El celo del moreno provocaba que mis instintos más salvajes salieran a flote, el deseo de anudar en él era insoportable; todo lo que el lazo me mostraba, el deseo que tenía Patroclo de ser anudado era casi cegador, nunca pensé que el estar enlazado fuera así, tan lleno, tan pacífico, tan correcto; podía sentir todo el amor que profesaba el mirmidon hacia mí, también estaba seguro que él podía sentir cada latido de mi corazón, como latía solo para él.

Lentamente retire mis dedos de su interior provocando que un quejido saliera de su boca, mi mano se encontraba llena de su deseo, era tan palpable su necesidad que cada respirar era una nueva oleada de placer, un premio tan perfecto que me hacía preguntarme el porque yo había sido bendecido con él. Sus manos se dirigieron a mi espalda, dando pequeños golpes para llamar mi atención, y al mirarlo el aliento quedó atascado en mi garganta. Tenia sus mejillas llenas de color, su frente y demas cuerpo mostraba una ligera capa de sudor, sus ojos llamearon con necesidad atrayendome a ellos. Acerque mis labios a los suyos en un beso tan lleno de amor y pasion que sentia que en cualquier momento mi corazón se rompería.

\--Aquiles-- Su voz salió entrecortada y con un deje de súplica, jadeante por todo lo pasado-- Por favor Aquiles, continua, no pares.

Sus caderas se mecieron contra mi, incitando a estar en él, provocando que prefiriera un débil gruñido al sentir su humedad. Mierda.

Guíe nuevamente mis a manos a su intimidad, acariciando con lentitud entre sus piernas. El suave restregar de su cuerpo contra el mío me excitaba demasiado, pero el miedo de lastimarlo, de hacer algo mal e incluso insultarlo de alguna manera frenaba todos mis instintos más bestiales.

Primero estaba él y todo lo que importaba ahora era mi omega. ¿Cómo podía ser capaz de dejarme llevar si sabía que con mis simples manos podría destrozarlo como a muchos hombres más había destrozado? Yo había nacido para la guerra no para amar con suavidad y ternura como mi omega se merecía. No, no podía hacerle algo así a mi Patroclo.

\--Shh-- Susurré en su oído cuando soltó otro bajo quejido-- Estoy aquí, amor. --Moví con rapidez mis dedos una vez más en su húmeda cavidad, estirandolo y acariciándolo, dándole todo el placer que necesitaba.

\--N-no es cierto-- Jadeo en respuesta, estremeciéndose por el contacto de mis dedos dentro de el--Te necesito a ti, todo tú, no solo tus manos.

Detuve el movimiento de mis dedos al escucharlo, viendo fijamente a su ruborizada cara en la que se leía todo lo que sentía, no necesitaba el lazo para saber que lo dañaba con mis acciones.

\--No puedo.

Mis palabras fueron recibidas como un fuerte golpe, el aroma de deseo que exudaba su cuerpo fue suplantado por un dolor y rechazo que picaba en mi nariz, hacia que mis ojos se aguaran y que un dolor inmenso se clavara en mi cuerpo: El olor de la tristeza de mi omega.

Su ligero sollozo resonó por toda la tienda, las lágrimas hicieron acto de presencia en sus ojos, dejando un camino que enmarcaba su rostro. El lazo me asfixiaba, mostrándome cada sentimiento negativo y de rechazo que provoque en el médico.

\--¿Es por qué soy un hombre, un omega hombre? ¿O es por que no quieres hacer esto conmigo?

Su débil murmullo quebró cada parte de mi ser. Mis acciones lo había herido más de lo que pude haberlo hecho con mis manos.

\--¡No!--Exclame, retirando las lágrimas de sus mejillas con rapidez-- Puedo herirte, puedo dañarte demasiado si no me controlo. No es porque seas un hombre, no es que no te desee, es por mi. Tengo miedo a hacerte daño.

Moví una de mis manos para con ella entrelazar la suya en un fuerte amarre. Necesitaba que comprendiera esto.

\--No lo harás-- Contestó-- Nunca serías capaz de dañarme, lo se.

Rodeó mis caderas con sus piernas en un fuerte agarre, atrayéndome hacia él. Mi alfa gruño ante la cercanía, soltando feromonas al sentirlo tan cerca. En un ágil movimiento de parte del castaño se posicionó por encima de mi, sus piernas a cada lado de mis caderas y sus manos acariciando suavemente mi cabello antes de inclinarse y darme uno de sus dulces besos. Convenciéndome con caricias y besos, persuadiendome en cada respiración que él daba contra mis labios.

No me resistiría más, era imposible resistirme a sus feromonas, a él. Su celo me llamaba tanto que incluso en plena batalla pude sentirlo, la necesidad de estar cerca de él y reconfortarlo en cualquier cosa que él necesitase. A base de besos el me convenció que no era la máquina asesina que había hecho de mi. Lo que estaba destinado a ser.

Me incline ligeramente hacia delante para recibir sus labios, quedando frente a frente, con nuestras suaves jadeos golpeando en la cara del otro. Poco a poco lo fui recostando bajo de mi, mordisqueando su rosada boca en cada oportunidad que tenía.

Mis manos se dirigieron a aquel lugar en el que estaba dispuesto a adentrarme, otorgandole más placer. El suave balanceo de sus caderas me mostraba cuanto le gustaba esto. Separe sus piernas con sumo cuidado, acomodandome entre ellas. Cuando retire mis manos de el y rodee su cuerpo con ellas mire fijamente su rostro, buscando alguna señal de duda o de miedo, pero en ella no había nada más que amor y deseo.

\--Te amo-- Susurro suavemente mientras sonreía.

\--También te amo.

El resto de palabras fueron expresadas en un beso, sus manos rodeando mis caderas y acercándome imposiblemente más cerca de el. Con tranquilidad y cautela me posicione en su entrada, provocando que un gemido resonara en su garganta, tomando aquel sonido como incentivo para adentrarme en él.

El grito que profirió me tenso, haciendo que me quedara estático en mi posición. Dioses, estaba tan apretado y húmedo.

\--¿Estas bien?-- Pregunte con los dientes apretados, conteniendome me empujarme aún más adentro.

\--Lo estoy, continua Aquiles-- Respondió con un suave sollozo, apoyando su rostro en el espacio de mi cuello.

Suspire profundamente al terminar de ingresar en él. Por fin estaba completo, estaba en mi hogar. Los leves empujes y embestidas que siguieron a ello se quedaron plasmados para siempre en mi memoria, cada gemido en aumento de volumen que profería el mirmidon era un deleite para mi. Sus uñas se clavaron en mi espalda cuando llego a la cima del climax, apretandose tan fuerte a mi alrededor que mi nudo se desató en su interior, con un sin fin de emociones no dichas entre los dos, pero expresadas con besos y caricias. Lo amaba, no había más respuesta a todo lo que sentía, lo que solo el me hacia sentir. El era el mi regalo de los dioses, no la divinidad con la que había nacido. Patroclo era lo mejor que me paso.


	4. III

El rumor de que había un omega en el campamento se esparció con rapidez entre el ejercito heleno. Muchos aun escuchaban la voz de aquel sacerdote, el como sentencio la ira del dios Apolo por la gran deshonra que se había cometido entre sus filas, mucho peor, entre sus reyes y príncipes. Los murmullos y cuchicheos rodeaban toda la playa, querían justicia, querían saber quien era capaz de desobedecer aquel mandato divino.

Las horas pasaron y se noto gravemente la ausencia del príncipe de Ftia y su compañero de armas, Patroclo; y a pesar que su ausencia no era nada nuevo, ya que muchas veces antes había sucedido, el despliegue de las tropas mirmidonas a lo largo de todo el campamento los alarmaron aún más. Estaban protegiendo algo, claro esta, solo habían logrado atravesar aquella barrera de hombres el itacense y el rey de Esparta.

Al momento en el que salieron llamaron a cada soldado de alto mando y se reunieron en una tienda cercana a la playa, dejando un rastro de olores pesados y llamando la atención de una diosa que siempre vigilaba a la distancia.

Los sonidos y olores en aquella tienda eran mareantes.

Cada rey y príncipe estaban congregados en aquella tienda, a la espera de noticias, haciendo aun mas palpable la ausencia del ejército mirmidon y del aristos achion. Cuando Odiseo entro en aquel espacio cerrado, seguido de Menelao el silencio se hizo casi sepulcral, todos atentos a las próximas palabras que se dejarían escuchar en aquel lugar.

\--¿Entonces es cierto?-- La resonante voz de Ayax el menor se abrió paso, provocando un mezcla de olores demasiado fuertes.

\--Mi querido compañero, me temo que si-- Contesto Odiseo, tomando asiento es su lugar habitual, sin prestarle mucha atención a las múltiples exclamaciones y jadeos a su alrededor.-- El compañero de armas del príncipe de Ftia es un omega, y el príncipe Aquiles lo a reclamado como suyo.

Las quejas y palabras desconsoladas por lo anterior dicho se vieron interrumpidas por el gesto firme de Menelao, que lucia una mueca furibunda muy diferente a la relajada sonrisa que portaba el príncipe de Itaca.

\--Se que esto es una deshonra para todos los aquí presentes, es por ello que los reuní, para decidir el destino de Aquiles y Patroclo.

Las diferentes propuestas se dejaron escuchar, algunas voces eran titubeantes y llenas de pesar, ¿como podían dañar al -ahora sabido- omega que los había curado y tratado con tanta delicadeza cada vez que iban al pabellón de medicina? ¿Como le pagarían de esa forma? Otras se hacían espacio gracias al miedo que trasmitían, no sabían de que seria capaz de hacer el mejor de los griegos si tocaban a su pareja, habían contemplado demasiadas veces el como despedazaba hombres en segundos solo por tener el pensamiento de matar a Patroclo. Y estaban aquellas que expulsaban ira en cada silaba, llenos de envidia y rencor hacia el semidiós.

Finalmente la presencia de una mujer que nadie había notado silencio cada sonido, por muy leve que fuera. Ni el alfa con su oído mas desarrollado hubiera podido notar el silencio que mantenía la playa de un momento a otro.

\--No pueden hacer nada-- La voz de la nereida Tetis era segura y contundente,como solo un dios la podía tener.-- El omega le fue prometido desde antes de que naciera.

La sorpresa y alivio se reflejo en demasiados rostros en aquella tienda. Habían escuchado sobre la madre de su mas grande héroe, pero nunca nadie la había visto, y ahora que lo hacían era casi segadora. Tetis estaba parada frente a ellos en todo se esplendor.

\--Mi señora Tetis-- Habló Odiseo, dándole una inclinación respetuosa a la ninfa-- Es un honor tenerla aquí.

\--Odiseo, tenemos cosas que hablar.--

Los días restantes del celo pasaron como una bruma de deseo y amor. Sabíamos que cuando esto acabara tendríamos muchos problemas, por lo tal decidimos disfrutar hasta el último momento de mi celo, un pacto implícito de amor y deseo. Soñando despiertos y saboreando el futuro que teníamos a nuestro alcance por este momento.

A la mañana del cuarto día de nuestro encierro voluntario ya no quedaba ningún rastro de ello.

Por toda la tienda podía sentir el aroma de nosotros mezclado, era tan nuevo el poder sentir el olor de la madera mezclada con el de el océano. Sabia bien que mi olor era una rareza, la mayoría de los omega tenia olores suaves y ligeros, que al mezclarse con los de su alfa formaban una esencia a casa, a hogar. Nuestros olores eran la personificación de nuestro tiempo en el mar, de los viajes realizados para poder estar juntos, tal y como lo estábamos ahora. Quizá esto fuera un presagio de todo lo que pasaríamos y de lo mucho que nos quedaba por navegar para continuar de esta forma.

Estire mi cuerpo buscando inconscientemente el calor de Aquiles, tensandome al darme cuenta que no estaba, aun peor, no había ningún rastro de su calor entre las diversas pieles.

Rápidamente me levante del camastro dispuesto a buscarlo, pero justo antes de dar cualquier paso mis piernas flaquearon.Maldición. Tenia el cuerpo adolorido, mis caderas mantenían una pulsación constante muy incomoda, incluso el intentar sentarme dolía.

Sentía en mi interior un gimoteo constante, alarmandome por completo ¿Que mierda era eso?Mi olor rápidamente se volvió pesado, reflejando todo el miedo que sentía. No sabia nada de lo que sucedía conmigo y eso me aterraba.

Escuche que la entrada de la tienda era abierta por lo que fije mi atención a ello, sintiendo como mis ojos se aguaron al ver al mejor de los griegos caminando hacia a mi.

\--Omega...-- Su suave arrullo fue suficiente para que cayera en un llanto descontrolado. Tenia mucho miedo, no solo eran los quejidos que resonaban en mi cabeza, eran los olores nuevos que percibía. El creciente pánico en el pelida y en mi, muchos aromas que llegaban ligeramente de la entrada de la tienda, incluso la piel de Aquiles emanaba un ligero aroma a flores muy familiar. --Hey, Patroclo, respira.

Los brazos firmes del ojiazul me acunaron entre ellos, reconfortandome, pero aún así no podía tranquilizarme. Todos los cambios que estaba pasando me abrumaban de sobre manera, por más que hubiera estudiado sobre esto con el centauro nunca estaría preparado para vivirlo en carne propia.

—A-aquiles, te fuiste –Reclame sollozando, era tan asqueroso sentirme tan dependiente de él. Los quejidos internos se iban controlando a mayor contacto con el pelida, y eso me aterraba más – ¡Cállate de una buena vez!

El rubio dió un pequeño brinco al escuchar mi voz tan firme y fuerte.—¿Me lo dices a mí, Patroclo?

Su pregunta y su tono desconcertado silencio por fin aquellos sonidos, brindándome un momento de tranquilidad del que no gozaba desde lo que se sentía mucho tiempo.

—Por fin— Suspiré mientras me acurrucaba aún más en el pelida y lo impregnaba de mi aroma, era molesto que oliera a alguien más.-- No lo dije hacia a ti, escucho un molesto lloriqueo desde que desperté.

La risa de Aquiles resonó por cada rincón de la tienda, era tan melodiosa, como cada cosa que el tenia y hacia, era perfecta.

\--Mi omega, ese es tuomega pidiendo por mi.

\--Oh...-- El alivio me recorrió por un momento había creído que había perdido la razón.-- ¿Como lidian con ello?

\--No lidiascon ello-- Murmuró, levantándose conmigo en sus brazos y llevándome al lugar donde comíamos-- Solo lo aceptas, tu lobo quiere lo mejor para ti.

Iba a preguntarle más cosas, sobre todo el cómo soportar los olores, pero una gran melena negra impactó contra mis brazos en el instante en que mis pies tocaron el suelo.

\--¡Patroclo!-- La suave voz de Briseida y su relajante aroma a flores llegaron a mis sentidos, dándome la bienvenida a lo que sería mi vida de ahora en adelante-- ¿Estas bien? ¿Te trato bien Aquiles? Te juro por todos los dioses que solo lo deje pasar porque sabía que era lo mejor para ti, pero si te hizo algo...

Un gruñido se dejó escuchar por parte del rubio, tenía que detener a la morena antes de que Aquiles fuera a por su garganta.

\--Tranquila, estoy bien-- Tranquilize, abrazándola fuerte, estaba tan agradecido de tener a una amiga como ella.

\--Omega, es suficiente, suéltalo.

La potente - y celosa- voz de Aquiles interrumpió el momento, apartándome de su lado para rodearme con sus brazos y soltar una pequeña carga de feromonas para quitar de mi el suave olor de ella sobre mi. Su gesto era tan territorial, posesivo y todo lo que él intentaba no ser conmigo que me descoloque un poco. Esto era nuevo y no podía decir que no me gustaba.

La comida fue tranquila, con pequeñas peleas entre la castaña y el pelida que yo detenía antes de que fueran a más. Incluso algunas veces me encontraba riendo al ver lo territorial que era Aquiles o incluso yo, ya que al sentir el aroma de Briseida en mi alfa no dude en subirme a su regazo y llenarlo de mis feromonas.

Estábamos aun sentados cuando sentí el cuerpo del pelida tensandose y falto un poco de tiempo para que yo pudiera escuchar aquello que lo tenso. Era como escuchar a una tormenta acercándose, las gotas cayendo con potencia y sin contemplación: Era un gran pelotón que venia hacia aquí.


	5. IV

La tensión en la tienda se podía sentir, así como el miedo, es más, incluso se olía, y lo que era más aterrador para mí, también provenía de Aquiles. Podía percibir como cada vez era mayor el miedo que sentía, el lazo me estaba asfixiando con las sensaciones, o puede que fuera los aromas a los que no estaba acostumbrado.

\--¡Principe Aquiles, Patroclo!-- Se escucho que aclamaban a gritos fuera de la tienda.

En un rápido movimiento Aquiles tomo una de las muchas lanzas que habían en la tienda y me posicionó detrás de el en una pose defensiva, retrocediendome los pasos que había avanzado por inercia al escuchar las diversas voces de mando de los alfas allá a fuera, incluso Briseida se había sobresaltado con ellas. Cuando el alfa intento dar un paso hacia el exterior lo tome fuertemente del brazo. No, no podía salir de aquí.

\--No salgas, no me dejes...--Murumure con un nudo en la garganta, el pensamiento de perderlo o de que lo hirieran bastaba para sentir una opresión en el pecho, la mano cálida de la morena se hizo presente, intentando reconfortante pero eso no era lo que yo necesitaba en esos instantes, necesitaba a mi alfa y su estabilidad, lo necesitaba a mi lado, fuera de peligro, asi que con un sutil golpe la aparte de mi y la encare--Briseida, vete. Sal de aquí por detrás de la tienda, no puedo arrastrarse con nosotros a esto.--

La morena dudo un momento antes de encaminarse rumbo al lugar más alejado de la entrada, nuestro nido.Su mirada herida e indecisa fue lo ultimo que ví antes de que desapareciera entre las cortinas que protegían la entrada a aquel lugar, dejándome una sensación incomoda al saber de que estaría cerca de nuestro nido. No era momento para pensar en ello, me reprendí antes de volver toda mi atención al alfa a mi lado posicionandome frente a él.Pude percibir en sus ojos el deseo de Aquiles de mandarme con ella, pero lo detuve antes de que hablará.

\-- Aquiles, mi alfa, si quieres salir lo haré contigo--Tome su mano, apretándola suavemente antes de seguir hablando mirándolo fijamente y con decisión a los ojos-- Juntos, como siempre lo hemos estado.

\--Amor, yo no... No puedo...-- Se interrumpió antes de terminar de hablar, indeciso. Quería hacerle saber lo hermoso que se veía ahí parado, brillando con su esplendor divino que lo caracterizaba, su porte sublime y su hermoso cabello rubio resplandeciendo aun mas que el mejor de los tesoros. Pero podía ver lo tenso de su cuerpo, no estaba de acuerdo, pero temía que con ese acto contradijera todo lo que había prometido en los días anteriores.

Con una fuerte inhalación soltó mi mano rotando un poco su cuerpo para tomar la espada que estaba atada alrededor de su cintura y con un ligero temblor en sus manos la puso sobre las mías.

\--Esta bien, ven conmigo.--Suspira, pareciendo ahogar todos sus miedos en esa simple acción, escondiendo perfectamente la ansiedad que percibía por medio del lazo-- Pero en el instante en el que estés en peligro no dudaré ni un segundo en enviarte de regreso y protegerte como siempre he hecho.

Sin poder evitarlo lo abrace contra mi, dejando que el me empapara en su aroma sacando fortaleza de sus firmes brazos que siempre me mantenían anclado a este mundo. Con último roce ligero en los labios decidimos salir, con el aristos achion dirigiendo la marcha mientras apretaba de tal manera el mango de lanza que podía ver como sus nudillos se ponían blancos, de la misma forma que yo tomaba aquella espada intentando imitar la forma en que había visto que el hacia.

Cuando salí cerré mis ojos al instante, tantos días encerrado en nuestra tienda cobraron factura y la luz era demasiado resplandeciente para mi; con suaves parpadeos fui abriendo mis ojos, jadeando de la sorpresa casi al mismo tiempo que Aquiles.

Enfrente de lo que había sido nuestro hogar durante toda nuestra estadía se encontraba reunido todo el ejercito mirmidon, con lanzas y espadas en alto, brillando con el reflejo del sol. Pero lo mas sorprendente de todo fue cuando tiraron sus armas al suelo y se arrodillaron con una sincronización casi perfecta. Podía ver a muchos soldados que en algún momento atendí, así mismo podía ver que había un grupo conformado por diversos guerreros de otras tropas y las omegas que había entre nuestras filas.

Por un momento comprendí que era lo que le gustaba a mi alfa de esto, el porque anhelaba la gloria mas grande de todas, tener a tantos hombres arrodillados ante ti te hacia sentir poderoso. Ese instante que se sintió como años me enseño mas de la grandeza que tenia nuestro pueblo que una vida que llevaba conviviendo con ellos. Y con la misma sincronización se levantaron todos escuchándose un fuerte y potente grito proveniente del grupo de foráneos de nuestro ejercito.

\--¡Bienvenidos príncipe Aquiles y principe Patroclo de Ftia!--

Un coro de gritos de acuerdo se hizo escuchar como respuesta, envolviendonos a ambos en una marea de festejo y confusión. Me vi rodeado de numerosos alfas y betas intentando felicitarme pero con el pánico y miedo tensandome los músculos me moví lo mas rápido posible hacia a mi pareja y tal como esperaba me rodeo rápido con sus brazos y soltó las feromonas suficientes para que fuera las únicas que pudiera respirar.

Y de esa forma pasamos el resto de la mañana y gran parte de la tarde, recibiendo múltiples felicitaciones y canastas llenas de diversos frutos y aceites, montones de telas y vinos, cada cual entregado con frases que escuche repetidas veces durante toda esa semana Solo el mejor de los griegos se podría acoplar con un guerrero tan fuerte como él o incluso comentarios con un tenue tinte amargo El aristos achion y nuestro mejor medico, que gran y poderosa pareja. De vez en vez pude sentir a Aquiles frotando su mejilla contra mi, dando pequeños toques a mi cadera y gruñendo a todo aquel que pasaba mas tiempo del necesario con sus labios sobre mi mano o cuando los halagos y abrazos se prolongaban mas de lo debido.

Poco después de que se fueran todas las personas y quedáramos a solas llego Ayax, con una gran y pesada canasta llena de diversos platos y copas de oro con piedras preciosas. Nos dio las felicitaciones por nuestra unión y nos dijo lo complacido de que estaría de que algún día fuéramos a cenar a su tienda. Justo antes de despedirse dejo caer un aviso y noticia al ojiazul.

\--Perdona por ser portador de malas noticias justo este día, pero tengo que decirte a lo que se a llegado de acuerdo con la demás realeza aquí reunida.-- Se acomodo mejor en los almohadones en los que estaba sentado, ya que yo estaba un poco fatigado después de tener que lidear con tantos alfas en un solo día; nos acomodamos en aquel lugar donde estábamos acostumbrados a comer y como se estaba haciendo costumbre yo estaba sobre el regazo de mi alfa, recibiendo relajantes caricias en mi espalda baja mientras ambos escuchábamos atentamente lo que nos decía.-- Creemos que para que esto no se repita y así evitar la ira de nuestro dios Apolo tenemos que demostrar que no es apropiado desafiar los designios de los dioses.--Toma un poco de su copa antes de continuar y ambos lo imitamos-- Así que tendríamos que demostrar contigo que esto no es aceptado, que ni siquiera el mejor de los griegos puede desafiar a los dioses sin un castigo.

La tensión se hizo presente en el cuerpo del pelida tensandome a mi por igual, pero la disimulo muy bien antes de hablar y en un intento de relajarme a mi apretó mi muslo y soltó algunas feromonas-- ¿Que harán? No les permitiré tocar a mi omega si a eso va todo esto.

\--No, nadie tocara a Patroclo-- Hablo un tanto indignado, sonriendome conciliadoramente antes de seguir -- Pero no podrás asistir a la batalla durante dos semanas, así como tampoco tus hombres podrán tomar su parte del motín.

Un silencio se hizo después de aquello, sabía que Aquiles estaba relajado por ello, pero no se lo dejaría ver a él, a pesar de sus deseos de querer mostrar un castigo este era muy blando a comparación de la grave falta que habíamos cometido, y ambos estábamos muy agradecidos por ello .

\--Muy bien, acataremos a las ordenes.--Hablo, bajandome de el suavemente de él y levantándose para despedir a nuestro invitado. Sabíamos muy bien que algunos reyes y príncipes no quedarían satisfechos con aquel castigo y aquello se reafirmo en aquella semana que se vio repleta de visitas de los demás guerreros ahí reunidos, ya que se hizo muy notable la poca disposición de Menelao y sus cercanos a aceptar la situación.

Estábamos recostados en nuestro nido esa noche, tenía al moreno sobre mi mientras acariciaba inconscientemente mi cabello y mi pecho arrullandome suavemente. Llevábamos buen rato de aquella forma, mientras recordábamos nuestra estadía con el centauro ya que aquella tarde había llegado por medio de mi madre una gran manta de parte del instructor, acompañada de una nota con sus felicitaciones. Y sorprendentemente mi madre no dijo nada sobre ello o mi recién lazo con el omega, en sus ultimas dos visitas nunca hablo sobre el moreno, no reprocho o se quejo por ello, simplemente se veía agotada.

Sentí como la mano de Patroclo bajaba más allá de donde estaba hace algunos momentos sacándome de la ensoñación que habían provocado sus caricias. Podía oler perfectamente como el omega se estaba excitando, lo que me altero el pulso y provoco que mi excitación creciera conjunto a la de él. Sus labios iniciaron un recorrido desde mi cuello a mi oreja la cual mordisqueo antes de continuar su camino a mis labios sacando de mi un jadeo lleno de deseo. Cuando tuve su boca sobre la mía la bese con suavidad, dejando que él llevara las riendas.

El beso fue aumentando cada vez más su intensidad, mientras sentía como él se restregaba contra mi, dejándome en muestra de su deseo como se humedece con cada giro de su cadera. Deje que mis manos recorrieran sus piernas, su torso, lugares que había recorrido con anterioridad pero que seguían siendo nuevos, podía escuchar a la perfección sus jadeos y gemidos mal disimulados. Me llenaba de gran satisfacción saber lo que le hacía sentir a mi omega. Cuando intente rodar y dejarlo debajo de mi para darle la atención que se merecía me detuvo, mordisqueando mis labios antes de separarse de mi para hablar con su voz ronca por el deseo.

\--No, Aquiles-- Murmullo antes de besarme otra vez y ponerse a horcajadas sobre mi, con su trasero húmedo y cálido sobre mi excitación-- Dejame a mi.

Con lentitud su boca descendió por mi torso, dejando pequeñas marcas en el, chupando y mordisqueando mis pezones en el proceso logrando sacar de mi bajos gruñidos de placer. Guió una de mis manos a aquel lugar húmedo donde me moría por adentrarme dejándome en claro con esa acción lo que quería que hiciera.

Cuando el estuvo perfectamente abierto para mi y el deseo entre los dos nos se volvía casi asfixiante me introdujo en él suavemente y con lentitud fue bajando, provocando que cuando terminó de descender ambos soltaramos un fuerte gemido de satisfacción. Al pasar un pequeño lapso de tiempo, el suficiente para que no se lastimara, inicio a empujar contra mi, dándome poco lugar para que me pudiera mover, estaba a merced de él y de sus deseos.

Entre besos lentos y profundos que solo eran interrumpidos por nuestros gemidos fue aumentando la velocidad hasta que en una de las embestidas toco un lugar que lo estremeció por completo llenándolo de tanto placer que dejo de moverse, por lo que valiéndome de las puntas de mis pies bien ancladas al nido empuje contra él, llevándolo con cada empuje mas cerca del orgasmo. Cuando di de nuevo con aquel dulce lugar grito antes de que su deseo cayera entre nosotros, arrastrándome por igual al mas grande los placeres.

Con la respiración agitada lo acosté mejor sobre mi, esperando que el nudo bajara mientras llenaba de besos su cara y le masajeaba las piernas para que no se le adormecieran por la posición en la que nos encontrábamos.

\--Creo que Quiron nos debería mandar regalos mas seguido.--Susurre contra su cuello mientras lamía con cuidado la herida que lo marcaba como mio.

Su melodiosa risa no se hizo esperar mientras manoteaba uno de mis brazos.

\--¡¿Como te atreves?!--Exclamó antes de reírse aún más fuerte-- Ahora me haces sentir culpable, nunca lo volveré a ver a los ojos después de esto.

Mi buen humor se vio opacado por su ultima frase, nunca lograría ver eso, no vería envejecer a mi omega, o todo lo que él haría cuando terminara está guerra.

Bese sus labios antes de que preguntara que es lo que estaba mal y le cante una canción para que pudiera conciliar el sueño. Era mejor que el durmiera antes de que entristeciera por las tragedias de un futuro incierto.

El campo de batalla era igual a otros días, la sangre se podía ver desde cualquier punto donde pusieras la vista; las diversas partes del cuerpo mutiladas así como montones de cuerpos heridos o en sus últimos instantes de vida acumulandose por todas partes. Esto era común en este sitio y demasiado seguido me sentía abrumado por la facilidad con la que mis manos podían destruir a una persona. Lo peor era es que al contemplar todo desde la altura me sentía orgulloso de ello.

No en ese día, no en esos días en los que él estaba en el campo de batalla. Nunca lo dejaba escapar de mi visión, aún si estaba varios metros delante de él lo cuidaba; cuando los soldados se sorprendían de ver a una presa tan fácil con tan solo un movimiento los derribaba antes de que pudieran pensar en dañarlo. Y algo que recientemente venía sucediendo, cuando atraídos por su aroma se acercaban, intentando tener algo que era mío. A ellos eran a los que hacía de su muerte algo lento y doloroso. Pero en esa mañana estaba preocupado y distraído de ello.

En los días anteriores había visto a Patroclo decaído, lo olía en él cuando llegaba de la batalla. Tambien sabia que estaba comportandose extraño, por el campamento iniciaron a escucharse murmullos de que el único omega varón que ahí vivía estaba enfermando, pues llegaba tarde a sus turnos en el pabellón de medicina, lo habían visto detenerse a tomar aire a mitad de sus paseos con Briseida y como esta lo veía preocupada. Pense que era por el tiempo que pasamos separados, nuestro lazo era nuevo y era normal en los omegas que sufrieran de dependencia a los alfas en los primeros meses de enlazarse, por eso lo invite a que viniera conmigo a las batallas pero eso solo hizo que mi preocupación aumentara.

Fue muy distinto ver su estado durante el dia y no escucharlo, luego de caminar unos metros más allá de la playa se detenía a descansar, caminaba enterrando la lanza en la arena y con la frente bañada en una ligera capa de sudor, por lo cual no me aleje de mi omega. Los ultimos dos dias habia estado detrás de él, sosteniéndolo cuando resbalaba y ayudándolo a caminar por encima de los cuerpos y en cuanto llegamos a la tienda lo recostaba en el nido y lo cubría con las telas y pieles por lo que caía en las redes de Hipnos muy rápidamente presa del cansnacio que acumulaba en el dia.

Esa mañana le había pedido que se quedara en nuestro nido ya que la ansiedad de verlo mal me comía por dentro, le ofrecí quedarme con él aquel día pero de inmediato se negó y se aferró a ir un dia mas.

\--Patroclo-- Le hable mientras observaba como resbalaba en el camino fangoso por la sangre. La mayoría de mirmidones se mantenían a nuestro alrededor, vigilando al omega e impidiendo el paso a los troyanos que intentaban acercarse.-- Regresemos, por favor. Te encuentras agotado, lo se y no trates de negarlo-- Segui antes de que lo negara, ganándome en respuesta un resoplido de su parte y una mirada irritada.--Pat...

Dando pasos tambaleantes se intentó alejar de mi, subiendo lo mas rapido que podia a una pequeña duna de arena conmigo -y un batallón entero- siguiendo sus pasos.

\--Aquiles,puedo hacerlo. Puedo estar aqui, no estoy tan cansado.--Mintió apoyándose una vez más en la lanza de madera que traía entre manos, volteando a verme con reproche y sus mejillas coloradas desde la altura que le daba su posición.-- Tu dijiste que no cambiaría nuestra relación por la marca o por el hecho que resulte ser un omega, ¿Sabes algo? No deberías hacer promesas si tu no piensas en...--

Se detuvo abruptamente y palideció mientras tocaba entre sus muslos bajo mi atenta y horrorizada mirada, tenía sangre en sus manos, resbalando por sus muslos y piernas. Corrí a su encuentro en el preciso instante en el que se tambaleaba y se derrumbaba inconsciente entre mis brazos, sintiendo en ellos su peso y lo afebriado de su piel.

En el instante en el que tuve al moreno en mis brazos e ignorando los gritos de auxilio y exclamaciones preocupadas corri lo mas rapido que podia al campamento, evadiendo a múltiples troyanos que eran matados a sangre fría por los miembros de mi manada, abriéndome paso entre los heridos que se acumulaban a las afuera de aquella tienda. En cuanto llegue a aquel lugar donde mi omega pasaba gran parte de sus días proferi gruñidos cada cual más demandantes y desesperados por ayuda hasta que Macaón llegó y al ver el estado del omega el olor de su preocupación mal contenida llegó a mis fosas nasales.

Me sentó a un lado de Patroclo con una instrucción muy concisa Mantente calmado, por él. Haz que sienta estabilidad por el lazo y no entres en pánico. Durante toda la revision me mantuve dándole suaves besos en su cien, con sus cálidas manos entre las mías y un nudo en mi garganta. Incluso evite gruñirleal beta cuando sus manos se metieron entre sus piernas y palparon eficazmente en ellas.

Después de un un instante que se sintió eterno en el que administraron al castaño diversos brebajes y escuche los bajos murmullos del médico en los que especulaba lo que había pasado con él cuando por fin dijo algo que me tranquilizo.

\--Aparentemente esta bien, no tiene fiebre ni heridas-- Habló con su voz ronca y gastada por la edad mientras se encorvaba sobre la cara del omega y retiraba el cabello sudado de su frente sin importarle mis gruñidos inconformes.-- El que se haya desvanecido fue causa del cansancio y la sorpresa. El sangrado no se porque sucedio, tengo mis sospechas pero necesito que esté bajo vigilancia antes de que pueda decir lo que padece. Por el momento puedes llevartelo a su tienda, es mejor que descanse en su nido y como en cuanto este descansado.--Con una última mirada de preocupación pero con una chispa rara en su mirada se alejó, atendiendo a un hombre con una flecha enterrada en su brazo.

Rápidamente cargue a mi omega en mis brazos y lo saque de ahi dando una escueta respuesta a los mirmidones que estaban fuera de la tienda y mandandolos de regreso a la batalla. Mientras lo llevaba a la calidez de nuestro hogar para que descansara ideaba un plan para mantener lejos todo este dia a Briseida cuando vi a mi madre parada dentro de la tienda, viendo con desprecio al mi pareja entre mis brazos.

\--Siempre dije que no te merecia--Hablo tan fría y distante como siempre hacía cuando se dirigia a él, sorprendiéndome ya que últimamente no lo hacía.--Y ahora tienes que cargar con él y con...--

\--Mamá.-- La detuve mientras acomodaba al omega en el nido y dejaba un nuevo beso en sus labios.-- Ya te he dicho que en eso no estamos de acuerdo.

\--Si tan solo hubieras marcado a Deidamia...--Contesta, con su voz apretada por la ira mal contenida.

\--Seria como los otros reyes y principes de aqui que tienen un lazo, estaría amargado.--Como tú,agrege sin realmente decirlo.

\--¡No seas insolente!--Exclamó alzando la voz y provocando que Patroclo se despertara sobresaltado.

Ignorándola por completo me acerque al omega que me veía confundido, arrullandolo en voz baja mientras esparcía mis feromonas para calmarlo y que mi madre no percibiera el miedo que le provocaba en su aroma.

\--Madre.--Murmulle dándole la espalda mientras revisaba a Patroclo, sabia que mientras ella estuviera aquí mi omega no estaría tranquilo.-- Será mejor que te retires por ahora. Patroclo no se encuentra bien y debe descansar.

\--Ahora lo pondrás sobre de mi-- Contesta con el rencor marcado en su hablar, la había herido por lo que voltee a verla para pedirle disculpas cuando siguió hablando dirigiéndose ahora a mi pareja ignorandome por completo.--Sera mejor que ya no lo sigas a todos lados, vas a dañar a ese niño que llevas.

Y desapareció, como muchas veces vi que hacía.


End file.
